A Party
Chapter 10: After School: "Hey, Konan, Lola!" yelled Nano, running towards them. "Hi Nano!" said Konan. "I want to give you this invitation, it's for a party I'm going to do at my house. I hope you come." said Nano. "Ok, thanks." replied Konan. "I need to go home my mom will be worried." said Lola. "Ok, bye!" said Nano, waving with Konan. "Do you want to practice?" asked Konan. "Sure!" answered Nano. At Soccer Field: "Ok, turn by turn, we score a goal." said Nano. "Ok!" replied Konan. While they were practicing, Konan asked Nano: "When is the party?" "It's after tomorrow." answered Nano. "I hope my dad will allow me." said Konan, sadly. "What's wrong?" asked Nano. "Nothing, I really need to go home. Bye, Nano." said Konan. "Uh...Bye!" replied Nano. Next Day (After School): "Hey Konan, did your dad say yes?" asked Nano. "Yeah, he did." answered Konan. "Great! I'm going to train with the team, do you want to come?" asked Nano. "Sure!" answered Konan. At Soccer Fields: "Ok guys, let's start!" yelled Nano, "Jane your the goalie, of course, and we have to score goals." "Why I'm alone?" asked Jane. "Because, if we want to seperate into 2 two teams, one team will have you as a goalie, and the other team won't have a goalie, because no one is good at goalie." answered Nano. "Fine..... But it's not my fault that your making a bad decision." replied Jane. "Ok... Let's get started!" said Nano. Nano has the ball, then she passes it to Konan. "Nanashi!" yelled Konan, passing the ball to her. "Linda!" said Nanashi, passing the ball to her. "Frozen Kick!" yelled Linda, making ice cover the ball. "Fire Hold!" yelled Jane. Frozen Kick broke through Fire Hold. "That was a new move I learned." said Linda. "That's why it's so strong." replied Jane, getting up from the ground. "Um.....Sorry guys, I need to go home." said Konan. "What?! But we just started!" said Alice. "I need to prepare for Nano's party." replied Konan, walking away. "Man, that girl is hiding something from us." said Alice."It's ok, I think she doesn't want to share her problems. I f she wants to, she can." replied Nano, "let's just continue training!" "Yeah!" yelled the team. Next Day (At The Party): DINDONGGGGG! "Someone is here!" yelled Nano, going to open the door, "Nanashi!" "Hi Nano, good I'm the first one here." said Nanashi. "Yup. Come on let's go help in the kitchen." replied Nano, pulling Nanashi hand. In The Kitchen and In The Dining Room: "Hey, mom! Someone came, and she my friend her name is Nanashi." said Nano, happily."Oh, hi Nanashi, are you gonna help Nano and me set the table and do the food?" asked Nano's mom. "Sure!" answered Nanashi. The 2 girls took the plates and forks to the table. "Nanashi, how about we help my mom with the food?" asked Nano. "Sure, I love helping people in doing food." answered Nanashi. They went back to the kicthen. Nanashi help Nano's mom do the rice and Nano made the salad. When they both finished with the food, the door-bell rang. At The Door: Nano and Nanashi ran to the door, then open it. It was Konan, she was holding plastic bag with something in it. "Hi Konan! Come in." said Nano. "Hi, Nano and Nanashi. I bought this." replied Konan, "it's a soccer ball, I thought if you had a big yard, we could play soccer." "Of course I have a very big yard." said Nano. "Where's Lexi?" asked Konan. "Oh, she went to the super-market to get some juice." answered Nano, "Now let's go upstairs." Upstairs (Nano's Room): The 3 girls went to Nano's room, they started talking about their next match. "I wonder who we will be against." said Konan. "Yeah, I think we're gonna be against a normal team." replied Nano. "What do you mean?" asked Nanashi. "I mean: Maybe, we will be against someone who wins and loses." said Nano. "Well we're still not sure about that, but I think that we're going against strong people." said Nanashi. "I think you're right, Nanashi. If we're going against someone strong, then we have to practice more." replied Konan. "Yup. And, you know what that means." said Nano, "Let's go pratice now!" "Ok!" said Konan and Nanashi. In The Yard: "Ok! Turn by turn, guys!" said Nano. "Right!" replied Nanashi and Konan. Konan started, "Lighting Strike!" she yelled. "Nice! Ok, now it's my turn." said Nano, "Dark Tornado!" "Great! Now, it's my turn!" yelled Nanashi, "Fire Dragon!" After the girls did the same thing over and over again, the back door that leads to the yard, opened. It was: Lexi and Rin. "Lexi, Rin!" said Nano, running towards them. "Hey...Nano. What's wrong with you? You look jumpey." asked Lexi. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I was waitting for you to come." answered Nano. "Ok...Now I'm here." said Lexi. Suddenly the girls all heard the door-bell ring. At The Door: The girls ran to the door and all of their hands were on the door-knob, then, they all open the door at the same time. It was Lola and Helena. "Hi guys! Come in!" said Nano, welcoming them. "Thanks, Nano." replied Lola and Helena. Then, just before Nano closed the front door, someone's foot block it. "Now, now. Are you forgetting people?" asked the person at the door. Nano opened the door, it was Jane, Linda, Zoey and Alice. "You were supposed ring the door- bell." replied Nano. "Sorry, but if I rang the door bell, all of you will be going wlid, and I don't want to see my team-mates too jumpey." said Jane. "Haha. I thought about that too. Anyways, come in, and now we're all here, we can do anything now!" yelled Nano. "So...What are we gonna do?" asked Nanashi. "Well, I think the food is almost ready, so...maybe we could help in a few things." answered Nano, "Ok, me, Lexi and Konan will helped set the table, while Rin, Linda, Helena, and Nanashi help with the food. And Jane, Alice and Zoey can pour the drinks." "Sounds fun to me!" said Konan. "Ok...Then let's get started!" yelled Lexi, putting her 2 hands together. "Yeah!" the rest yelled. In The Kitchen and At The Table: Rin, Linda, Helena, and Nanashi went to the kitchen. Rin and Linda did the fish, and Helena was helping Nano's mom do the chicken, and Nanashi did the meat. "It's so hot!" said Helena. "Now, now, Helena. Don't be too rude." replied Nanashi, enjoying her time in the kitchen. "It's ok, Nanashi. The house is always that hot around this time." said Nano's mom, "Nano! Can you please get the fan over here!" "Oh, right!" answered Nano. Nano brought the fan to the kitchen. "Man, this is really fun!" said Nano, putting the plates on the table. "Yup! I can't wait to eat!" replied Lexi. "Don't say that now, because food is ready!" yelled Nano. "Even better!" shouted Lexi, streching. After they ate, they all went to the yard to play soccer. In The Yard: After a while, they all got exhausted. "Ok guys! I think that's it for today!" said Nano. "Ok!" yelled the team. After a while, the door- bell rang, it was Nanashi's dad, the principle, Nanashi needed to leave. After they left, Nano yelled: "Man! Today was so fun!" ---- ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:General